


Moving Out

by Padfootastic



Series: Muggle!AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Buys his own flat, Gen, Sirius moves out, muggle!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootastic/pseuds/Padfootastic
Summary: Sirius finally has a house he can call his own. No longer does he have to live with screaming parents, or feel like he's overstaying his welcome at his best mate's house.





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in context to Moving In, which is why I've termed it as a Muggle!AU but looking over it, it CAN be canon as well because it really doesnt talk of anything explicitly muggle, you get me?

"Phew," Sirius huffed, placing the huge cardboard box in his hands on the wooden floor, "that's all done."

He wiped the few droplets of sweat that had gathered on his forehead with the back of his hand, looking around as he did. A slow smile blossomed on his face as he took in the unfurnished room and the bare kitchen.

It wasn't much, definitely not what he was used to, but it was all his.

"And mine, yo," James' voice came from behind him, startling him. He turned around, confused.

"Yes, you said it out loud," his best mate confirmed, "And I'm here to say that this is mine as well."

Sirius sneered, although there was no bite behind it. "You're only going to be here for the food anyway, what's the point?"

"Ah well," James pointed out, going over to sit on the lone couch in the living room, something they had brought over from their boarding school after lots of begging and pleading, "that's the most important thing there is, isn't it?"

Sirius shook his head but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked into the kitchen, his hands over the shiny steel counters. All his culinary equipment was packed in boxes that were currently at James' place. Most of his clothes were still thrown around his room at the Potters and he probably wouldn't get a decent nights sleep in the next week, but he didn't care.

He had finally gotten away, finally left them behind. He now had a place that he could call his own, because as much as he loved the James and his family, and living with them, he could never really call their house  _his._ Not completely.

But now he had a place where he wouldn't have to worry about spilling tea on the bed sheets, or leaving the bathroom wet, or keeping dirty utensils in the sink. He could wake up whenever he wanted, and go to sleep when he wished.

Most importantly, he didn't have to worry about a mother who wouldn't stop screaming, or a father who didn't know the meaning of love, or a brother who didn't have any form of a self-identity.

"I'm finally free," he breathed in amazement, the true gravity of the moment finally sinking into him, as he stood there in the middle of an empty kitchen.

"You are, Sirius," James' voice suddenly came from behind him. "You are."

He could hear footsteps walking towards him, but he didn't turn around. James' arms wrapped around his stomach, and he leaned back. This was what had kept him going all these years, James' friendship.

"I did it, James," he whispered in awe, "I did it."

He could  _feel_ James smiling, rather than see it.

"It always seems impossible until it's done, Pads. I always knew you could do this."


End file.
